


A Tamed Wolf

by MotherOfWolves



Series: To Tame A Wolf [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Body Worship, Chubby Hanzo Shimada, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Freeform, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Knotting, Lemon, Okami Hanzo Shimada, Other, Praise Kink, Sex, Smut, Weight Issues, Wolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfWolves/pseuds/MotherOfWolves
Summary: A freeform fic involving Okami Hanzo and my OFC,Clementine. It takes place over approximately 2 days,and contains fluff and some smut. This fic contains some amount of chub kink and smut,if you feel uncomfortable with these topics,this may not be the fic for you.





	A Tamed Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains some amount of chub kink and smut,if you feel uncomfortable with these topics,this may not be the fic for you.

Hanzo's long,thick white hair was currently unbraided and settled loosely over his shoulders and back. His big hands absentmindedly rubbed his soft belly as he watched his wife cooking in the kitchen. He was already a large man,and his weight had shot up after getting engaged to Clem,who happened to be a good cook. He also sported large hips and thighs,as well as a full,round ass.

_ Pretty koinu, _ he thought.

"My love..." he called softly.

Clem looked up,startled. It had been at least 3 weeks since Hanzo had married her,and she was still a bit jumpy around the gentle wolf. 

Hanzo smiled and waddled over to cuddle her as she slumped into the warm,soft orb of his belly. She wrapped her arms around it,with her soft brown hands resting on his sides.

The plump wolf smiled and stroked her soft curls,letting her snuggle into him. He understood how comforting it was for her to snuggle with him,especially since he was soft and warm.

"I see you're almost finished with dinner,darling,"he said.

"Yes,it's almost done!" Clem replied softly. She still felt very shy around her husband,but she loved him intensely.

Hanzo cupped Clementine's face in his hands and gently traced her lips with his thumb.  _ My little blossom.... She's mine,now, _ he thought as she sucked at his thumb.

"Finish cooking,koibito,"he murmured.

After dinner,Clem cleared up and came to bed. Hanzo had been waiting for her,and pulled her into his warm embrace the second she lay down. She nuzzled into his warm skin and fell asleep.

*  * *

Hanzo woke up with Clem sleeping next to him. She had her face buried into his back,and had her arms around him. He could feel her nuzzling into his thick,soft hair as she snuggled as hard as possible into his warm body.

He rolled over,making her whine sharply. "Shhhh....it's okay,koinu. I'm still here,"Hanzo cooed softly.

Clem whimpered and snuggled into his belly. He felt her arms around him.  _ So cute, _ he thought,with a smile. _ She can't even fit her arms around me.  _ He pulled her close to him as she burrowed into him.

"Warm....." she sleepily mumbled into the warm orb of his tummy.

Hanzo continued cuddling Clem until she woke up. She started stroking his cheek and gently dragging her fingernail through his beard. He growled softly and leaned into her soft touch,allowing her to continue scrubbing her fingers through the white facial hair.

"I love that...." he said as he stroked her hair.

Clem looked up at him as she stroked his hair. "I love you,Hanzo,"she said. "I'm glad I married you."

Hanzo smiled and rubbed her back gently as he let his wife explore his soft body with her hands. He sat up and gently pulled her into his lap. Clem buried into him and refused to allow him to stand up.

"Koibito,I have to hunt,"he purred. "Be a good girl..."

Clem allowed him to go,grumbling. She hated it when Hanzo left the house. It made her anxious when he went hunting,but she didn't know why. He always came back safely,however.

*  * *

Hanzo returned from his hunt just as Clem finished cooking lunch. She jumped on him and wrapped her arms around his tummy,giggling a bit. He smiled as he held her.

"Worried again,my love?" Hanzo asked.

"Yes,"she replied. "I have lunch ready."

Hanzo looked pleased as he deposited the deer he'd hunted in a corner. Clem quickly set the table as Hanzo skinned the deer and kept the meat aside to preserve it.

They sat down,and Clem started feeding her husband.

*  * *

Hanzo grunted as he leaned back,rubbing his stuffed, engorged belly. He looked like he'd swallowed a large beach ball and felt extremely full. As usual,he was happy that he was shirtless and had loosened his pants.

He burped softly,watching Clem eat her food. She was literally stuffing herself,since she'd forgotten to eat that morning. Hanzo smirked as he watched her tummy grow as she continued eating.

She sighed softly and leaned back with a satisfied smile as she rubbed her engorged middle.  _ Why does she need to be so cute? _ Hanzo thought as he watched her. He felt his pants tighten at the crotch as his body heated up.

After several minutes,Hanzo pulled himself over to her and cuddled her gently. He licked her cheek and wrapped a blanket around them both as he continued grooming her. Long fingers scratched her scalp gently. A soft pair lips suddenly went to his packed orb of a belly.

"Little tease,"he laughed. "You know I like that!"

Both their tummies suddenly gurgled at the same time,making Clem blush and squeak softly. Hanzo smiled and patted her swollen middle,surprised at how big and firm it was. He gently rubbed it and she instantly relaxed.

"Mmmm.....that feels good!" Clem moaned.

He continued rubbing it,which made the pain decrease. She could feel the pressure in her belly reduce as well. Hanzo suddenly pulled her close,feeling their and kissed her.

"I love you,my little koinu. Always such a good girl,"he said as he pulled her into his lap.

Clem blushed and nuzzled into his chest while trying to avoid leaning too hard onto his packed middle. Hanzo smiled and ran his fingers over her arms.

"You feed me well,too,"he continued,making Clem blush harder. He patted his enormous middle gently as he said this.

"You....don't mind me giving you extra food?" Clem asked innocently.

Hanzo smiled softly. "I prefer it that way. I love the way you've decided to take care of me,"he stated. "Now come,let's go to our room."

*  * *

Hanzo had Clem on her hands and knees on their bed as he gently fucked her. His large hands roughly grasped her warm,firm thighs to keep her from falling over. His knot kept her attached to him as he gently kissed her neck and back as he repeatedly thrusted into her. She moaned as he suddenly hit a sensitive spot.

“Such a good girl,”he grunted. “Taking so much of me at once.”

Clem whimpered softly at the sudden praise. Hanzo growled softly as he sped up. He wanted to show her how much he appreciated her,and the way she was a good mate to him.

“So  _ obedient _ …. Do you know what you do to me?”he continued. “Such a pretty little thing….”

Clem hissed sharply as Hanzo got a little rougher due to the increase in speed. She ground her butt into his crotch,making him growl and dig his fingers harder into her soft skin.

“Sweet little thing…..”he purred. “So reactive and vocal….”

Clem snarled sharply as she lifted her hips further to try and get Hanzo to fill her completely. She could feel his belly rubbing against the curve of her back. Hanzo moaned as he felt her clench around him. 

After a few more thrusts,Clem finally orgasmed. Hanzo climaxed soon after,gasping. They curled up,Clem’s back pressed onto Hanzo’s chest. His knot slowly reduced as he stroked her cheek. His free hand strayed to her breasts,as he nuzzled into her short curls. 

“We’ll be having puppies soon.” Hanzo announced. 

Clem cooed softly as she snuggled into his arm and stroking it. She felt her eyes close as she dozed off. Hanzo’s arms remained around her waist.

“Love you,Han,"she mumbled.

“I love you,too,” Hanzo murmured as he,too,fell asleep.

 

 


End file.
